


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by Jesterbus



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesterbus/pseuds/Jesterbus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with Jack Daniels and mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look guys...I love the Yogscast..I don't own them or know them personally. Just accept my love and read it or skip this fanfiction! Thank you!!!
> 
> ~-~Enjoy~-~

Look guys...I love the Yogscast..I don't own them or know them personally. Just accept my love and read it or skip this fanfiction! Thank you!!!

~-~Enjoy~-~

It all started with Jack Daniels and mistletoe. After the first nightly stream of the Christmas charity for the bees, Lewis was swaysted. It was in the middle between wasted and tipsy, which meant he could control some of the things he was doing. Being the first night he got a little carried away with the Jack Daniels. With the whole decorating Duncan’s castle on the tekkit server and the color disagreement between the fans, Duncan, and him, he really needed those drinks. Though now they had gotten to his head and he wasn’t very stable.

Since Lewis and Duncan were the last people to leave the Yogtowers from the nightly stream, they were the last to lock up, which is hard when you’re drunk.

Fumbling with the keys to the building and what was left of the bottle of Jack, Lewis finally locked up the front door and turned around to the huddled up Duncan standing a few paces away. Duncan was in his warm lightly patterned Christmas sweater that didn’t have any of the annoying reindeers and Santa or all the Christmas deserts and treats all over the arms and chest. He also wore a bright red scarf that was rapped twice around his neck in order to keep warm from the chilly Bristol air. Along with his normal soft washed jeans and old sneakers, Duncan was warm and comfortable.

Lewis was dressed in a Christmas sweater that defiantly should not be out in day light. The sweater was black, white and red, the red being big red stars on the stomach of the sweater and big white stripes wrapping around the waist around to the back of the sweater with his faded jeans and his sneakers. On top of Lewis’s head was the Christmas hat that looked like Christmas pudding.

Duncan gave a sigh of relief that they could finally leave and go home. Lewis started his slightly staggered walk down the road and Duncan fallowed behind.

Looking over at Duncan, Lewis looked at the ginger hair that messily blew around in the chilly wind.

“You need a haircut..” Lewis commented, continuing walking along side Duncan. He heard a deep chuckle and felt a tug on the bottle of Jack in his hand. Letting go he felt the bottle being removed from his hands. He looked over at Duncan who now had the bottle in his hand and watch him take a gulp.

“Yeah… but I’m too lazy with all this work and editing I gotta do on my channel...” Duncan answered, handing back over the bottle to Lewis.

“Well…” Lewis took his turn with the bottle and took a gracious gulp from the bottle. “…Think about it at some point..”

“Well.. what about you and that Christmas pudding hat of yours? When are you gonna get that thing off?!” Duncan answered back, reaching his hand up and taking the pudding hat off of Lewis’s head.

“Hey! That was a gift from Hannah!” Lewis exclaimed, swiping it back from Duncan.

Finally reaching Duncan’s apartment, they both stopped at the front door. Lewis shoved the pudding hat back on his head and slowly turned toward Duncan who was near his door. They looked at each other’s semi tired complexions and cold cheeks.

“I should be going now…” Lewis said, clenching his fist around the almost empty Jack bottle. He smiled and gave a cheery wave to Duncan and turned around to start walking.

“w-wait! Lewis!” Lewis stopped in his tracks and turned to face Duncan. ”Why don’t you stay over…I mean your apartment is a bit of a walk…and its late.” Duncan exclaimed.

Lewis looked at Duncan’s rosy cheeks. “Um…Sure Duncan…That would be nice” Lewis answered. Hannah probably wouldn’t like it if he woke her up this late at night, so staying at Duncan’s sounded like a good plan.

Smiling at Lewis, Duncan turned around to his apartment door, and pulled out his keys from his pocket and opened his door. “well, comeon in then.” Duncan said cheerily as he walked into his apartment.

Lewis gave a smile and followed in behind Duncan into his apartment. Lewis looked around at the semi spacious apartment. There was a small Christmas tree in the corner of the house that lite up the room slightly with the coordinating red, green, blue, and yellow lights.

Closing the door behind them, Duncan pulled off his scarf and sweater, hung it on the hanger behind the door, and walked into his apartment.

Lewis followed suit, pulling off his ugly Christmas sweater and hanging it next to Duncan’s. Lewis left his pudding hat on and walked into the dim room. “That’s a lovely Christmas tree you’ve got there Duncan” Lewis said, walking through the threshold into the living room.

Both stopped underneath the threshold to the living room to admire the Christmas tree in the corner. But neither took notice of the mistletoe hanging above them.

Looking around the room at the lights and decorated walls Lewis finally looked up above at the threshold and saw the mistletoe.

“Oh…” Lewis exclaimed, looking down at Duncan who was till admiring his perfect tree.

“Wah…Oh..” looking up where Lewis had looked he saw the mistletoe hanging there. “Well…this is a predicament” he answered nervously looking back over at Duncan.

“Well…we should..” before Duncan could finish his sentence Lewis leaned over and softly kissed Duncan on the lips, holding it for a second or so then leaned back out.

Duncan looked straight into Lewis eyes and light blush crept onto his face.

“Well. It is back luck if you don’t kiss under the mistletoe..” Lewis answered sheepishly and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. 

Duncan snapped out of his daze and looked to the side at the glowing tree.

Lewis saw Duncan’s awkwardness and walked forward the few steps that are left and pulled the man into a hug.

“Duncan…its ok, this doesn’t change anything between us! It’s just a kiss under the mistletoe!” Lewis answered rubbing and patting Duncan’s back in comfort.

“sure…just a kiss.”

Finally releasing from the hug, Lewis walked over the couch and fell down on it, pulling the afghan from top of the sofa onto his body and grabbing one of the fluffy couch cushion pillows. “Good night Duncan, see you in the morning…”

Duncan was still standing under the archway of the mistletoe looking over at Lewis soon to be sleeping body.

Duncan’s mind raced with thoughts, one in particular that this was not just a kiss to him. He really liked Lewis, but knew he couldn’t have Lewis because he was with Hannah.

Slowly getting out of the reverie he slowly entered the slightly jarred door next to the tree which was his bedroom. Entering it he softly shut the door so he wouldn’t wake Lewis and changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed.

Duncan’s mind raced with thoughts of what transpired just a few moments ago. Lewis had kissed him, and Duncan didn’t even jump at the chance of letting Lewis know how he felt.

Curling up into a ball, Duncan fell into a restless sleep.

In the morning Duncan got up and did his morning routine, which was make coffee and drink said coffee. His mind was fuzzy from last night’s stream and anything of great significance was forgotten and all memory’s lost of that night all because he had drank too much.

And Lewis, they had walked home together. Hopefully Hannah wasn’t too angry at Lewis arriving to their apartment late at night.

Getting up from bed he walked out of his bedroom into the living room and across into the connected kitchen. Flipping the switch the coffee maker burst to life, making its dripping and hissing sounds as hot coffee drizzled into the glass pot.

Walking to the fridge, Duncan opened it and observed the bareness of it. Half a carton of milk and few sliced of bread. Pulling out the carton of milk, Duncan closed the fridge and opened one of the cabinets pulled out a mug with ‘SCIENTIST’ written on it in capital letter. The mug was a birthday gift from last year. Pouring the now done coffee into his mug he pulled out the sugar and added a bit of the milk. With the coffee in hand he leaned back onto the counter, mug in hand and took a little sip.

“Muhhhh…”

A noise from the living room could be heard which almost scared the crap out of Duncan. Duncan grasped his coffee tightly and shrank into the corner of the kitchen. ‘Who is in my living room’ Duncan thought, setting his coffee down and walking slowly to the doorway that led to the living room.

Peering out of the doorway he saw a bundled person in his couch with his afghan. Duncan wasn’t even prepared for this situation. He had no shirt on and his long flannel pants with little beakers as the print. Another gift from his birthday.

Tiptoeing slowly to the couch when he got close enough he saw a pudding hat laying on the ground next to a pile of clothes.

“Lewis..?” Duncan asked out loud.

“Meh…Duncan…do you have any pain killers..” a voice from under the afghan asked.

Duncan gave a sigh of relief and ran into his bedroom and grabbed some Advil and a cup of water from the sink. Returning with the items to the living room he saw Lewis’ head now above the afghan and his eye were closed, he also had a really bad case of bed head. Coming around to Lewis’ side he set the pills and water down on the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen.

“Would you like some coffee Lewis?” Duncan asked, opening the cabinet to the mugs.

“Yes please…little cream and 2 scoops of sugar” Lewis answered.

Pulling out a mug with stars printed on it, he poured another cup of coffee and added the sugar and milk. Walking with his cup and Lewis’ cup into the living room he didn’t expect to see what he saw.

Lewis’ was sitting up on the couch in only his boxes, Duncan watched as Lewis’ took his pills and drank the entire glass of water. Duncan would have dropped the two cups of piping hot coffee if he didn’t have a harsh grip on them.

The doorbell rang which woke Duncan out of his reverie and he set down Lewis’ and his cup on the coffee table, sliding Lewis’ cup closer to him, and went to the door.

Before opening it he pulled on a robe he kept near the door and peeped through the peep hole.

Opening the door, an older woman was standing outside in the slightly chilly morning air with a wrapped plate in her hand. It was Duncan’s landlady, Granny Bacon.

“Good morning dearie! I just came by to drop off a big plate of breakfast for you!” She said as she handed Duncan warm wrapped plate.

“Oh…Thank you Mrs. Bacon..” Duncan answered smiling slightly from the kind gesture.

“I know you haven’t been to the store in a couple of days to buy food, and since I love cooking for people I thought why not! And please dear call me Granny Bacon!”

“Thanks again Granny Bacon” Duncan answered

A rustling noise could be heard from the living room and a cry of ‘oww’.

“Who do you have over Duncan?” Granny Bacon asked, leaning over to the side of the doorway to look inside Duncan’s house.

“Oh that’s just..”

“oh…Is that your boyfriend Duncan! He is very handsome…Goodmorning!!” Granny Bacon yelled into the house.

“uh…good morning..” Lewis answered, seeing that someone was at the door he pulled the afghan up and around his body.

Duncan blushed and face palmed.

“Hes uh…not..”

“Oh dearie! Don’t be shy! Granny Bacon is open to everything and all! Now…have a wonderful morning and remember to go shopping…and maybe a haircut as well dearie! Ta-tah!” Before Duncan could answer Granny Bacon walked down the stairs and to her own flat right down the way.

Shutting the door softly he turned around only to come face to face with Lewis.

“Who was that Duncan?” Lewis asked, looking down and eye the plate that was giving off yummy breakfast smells.

“That’s my landlady Granny Bacon…” Duncan answered, his eyes wandered down Lewis’ wrapped up body.

“And she made breakfast..?”

“Yeah…she does that sometime…” Duncan answered, scratching the top of his head.

Turning around Lewis went back into the living room and Duncan followed right behind.

Opening the plate covered in tinfoil there was sausage and a big pile of eggs, enough for two people to eat. Getting up and walking into the kitchen he grabbed 2 forks and knifes and some napkins.

Sitting back down on the couch they dug into their meal in silence.

When the food was all gone, Lewis got up letting the afghan drop from around his waist leaving him in his boxers and took the plate and empty mugs to the kitchen.

Duncan watched Lewis walk into the kitchen and threw the paper plate and foil in the trash and washed the mugs. Duncan looked at Lewis’ boxers which had little reindeers printed on it. Duncan giggled and rested back onto the couch, shutting his eyes for a minute. Images suddenly flashed through his mind from last night. Locking up and leaving Yogtowers for the night, walking home to Duncan’s apartment, inviting Lewis to stay over so he didn’t wake Hannah, and the kiss under the mistletoe. A flush spread across Duncan cheek and he remembered Lewis leaning over and kissing him.

“Um..Duncan..you ok there?”

Duncan’s thinking was interrupted as he looked up at the boxer clad Lewis

“Uh. Yeah, just fine Lewis..” Duncan answered.

“Alright well…I should be heading off, Hanna is gonna have my head cause I didn’t come back last night.” Grabbing his clothes off the ground he started to put them on.

Duncan turned away, giving Lewis some privacy to change.

Finally changed, Lewis toed on his shoes. “Thanks for letting me stay over Duncan. You’re a real pal.”

Walking toward the door, he grabbed his sweater from the door and started the grueling task of pulling it over his head. Duncan watched the struggle Duncan was having and giggled silently to himself. Turning his head and looking at the afghan that lay on the floor he noticed the pudding hat lying on the ground.

“Hey Lewis! You’re pudding hat!” Leaning down to grab it he it got up from the couch and walked over to Lewis who had finally fit the sweeter over his head.

“Oh thanks Duncan!”

Duncan took both side of the hat and pulled it down onto Lewis’ bed head, hiding the messy hair.

Both of them stood and smiled at each other, oblivious to the fact that they were under the same archway with the mistletoe.

Finally looking up Duncan saw the mistletoe. Looking back down he looked into Lewis’ smiling face and leaned forward and kissed him. Duncan put all his passion into this kiss even if it only lasted a couple of second. Duncan pulled back and looked into Lewis’ blushing face.

“Um…I uh…should be going. Thank you Duncan…” Lewis turned and walked to the door, opening it softly and closing it behind him.

Duncan watched as Lewis left and walked slowly back into the living room and sat on the couch.

“Dame Jack Daniels…” Duncan growled out, when really he should be blaming the mistletoe.


	2. Blame it on the Mistletoe (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys. I love Yogscast. I don’t know them or own them or are black mailing them in any way. Don’t own Just Dance, that is Ubisoft’s thing. I just own what I can (which is nothing). And spelling errors are my own and they shall ALWAYS be! If any corrections are needed let me know! I hope you all enjoy and sorry for the lateness!

The kiss, mistletoe, and Lewis. That is all Duncan could remember from that fateful start of his Christmas. Lewis since then had not talked to him at all, unless it was stream related business or something to do with tekkit.

The tekkit series had gotten a bit awkward since then and when on the Christmas stream together, Lewis would just forget Duncan was even there. Lewis had even missed some of the streams they were booked to be together in.

Sitting in his office Duncan looked at his computer screen where Minecraft was running and let out a sigh. He hadn’t slept much since that day and his hair was messy and his clothing choice wasn’t his usual. All he could think about was leaning over and kissing those pouting lips and tasting Lewis.

“Lewis…” Duncan said silently under his breath to himself.

Leaning back in his chair and giving it a whirl, Duncan was trying to forget all these memories and thoughts. Concentrating on clearing his mind, he paid no attention to the women standing at the door.

“Duncan..what are you doing?” The voice asked.

Duncan almost jumped out of his whirling chair and turned fast to look at Hannah standing at the door with her hands on her hips.

“Duncan you look a mess..are you taking care of yourself??” Hannah asked, walking fully into Duncan’s office and shutting the door silently. Hannah sat on a chair just adjacent to Duncan and crossed her arms and legs.

Duncan looked at Hannah’s face and saw that she wanted an explanation.

Huffing slightly he turned to his computer and looked down at the key board.

“Hannah…I can’t tell you it’s just….to..”

“Duncan! Were mates! You can tell me anything…” Hanna said as she leaned over and grabbed ahold of Duncan’s shoulder and whirled him around to face her.

“Hannah…its…its about Lewis..I..”

Hannah stopped Duncan before he could continue.

“Duncan…I know you like Lewis…”

Duncan looked straight into Hannah’s eye for answers, signs of hatred or disgust but none were upon her face. Duncan would have thought Hannah would have been furious to think her mate had feelings for her current boyfriend.

Duncan sighed and looked down at his tattered sneakers.

“How…when…” Duncan asked silently. Removing his hands from the chairs arm rest to his lap he started to fiddle his thumbs around.

“Duncan…” He heard and felt two arms encircle him and a silent whisper next to his ear.

“Duncan…go….I won’t stop you. Just know that we will always be friends…” She said and pulled away. Standing up she reached for the door handle and stopped before turning the knob.

“Duncan…he dose like you…the heart tells no lies…” Hannah said before opening and shutting the door.

Duncan looked at the now shut door and looked up at the little window that was on the door looking into the hallway and saw Lewis pass by.

Silently shocked he jumped back into his place at the desk and went back to work on his computer.

He heard the silent click of his door being opened. Looking up Duncan saw Lewis standing there with a soft smile on his face.

“Party here tonight Duncan for the New Years! You up for it?” Lewis asked while leaning against the frame of the door.

Duncan looked up at Lewis’ smiling face and gave a silent nod.

“Good! Uh…You have the day off…go get cleaned up. I’ll see you later.” Lewis said smiling and turning back to the hallway and walked away.

Turning again back to his computer he looked at his flowing rainbow screen saver and shut it off.

‘How could I forget about the New Years party tonight…’ Duncan thought as he got up and packed his bag. Leaving his office he walked out of Yogtowers and waved his hand for a taxi. Jumping in he told his address and silently thought about what needed to be done before the party tonight.

**ARRIVING AT THE PARTY**

Duncan had put on his best new black jeans he got for himself at a big department store and a nice white button up shirt with a dress vest over the top.

Looking at himself in the tall mirror out in the hallway he thought to himself ‘well…at least I’ll look nice if things don’t follow through..’

Fidgeting with his vest he heard a car horn beep outside. Grabbing a coat off the coat hanger and throwing it on he walked outside his apartment into the slightly snowy air. You couldn’t see the snow but you could feel it sting your cheeks slightly.

Walking to the car he jumped in only to feel two arms encircle him.

“Duncan! You look hot…don’t worry everything will be just fine..”

Looking over he looked into Hannah’s eye with all seriousness and gulped. Thoughts ran through his head about a friendship that would be ruined forever if this didn’t go right. A bond would be severed, and maybe even a business thrown in the trash.

The arms around him went back to the steering wheel. Looking out into the cold night air, his mind wandered off to a day dream of the night he had with Lewis. The kiss. The mistletoe. Lewis.

Duncan didn’t take notice that they parked in the Yogtowers’ parking lot and that Hannah had already gotten out. Adjusting his shirt and appearance in the car mirror he got out of the car which automatically locked when the door was shut and walked into the office.

Tinsel decorations were hanging off of walls and confetti was already all over the ground. It wasn’t even close to midnight, it was just about two hours away.

Walking into the stream room which had now turned into the party central room he hung is coat on the rack. Booz lined the tables and drinks were being mixed and little snacked in Christmas shaped bowls sat in sporadic parts of the room.

Taking a drink that Tom handed him (better known as Sparklez*) he took noticed that Lewis was nowhere around. Chris and Paul (Sips and Sjin)were hanging out in the corner as normal talking to themselves about their Tekkit series. Hanna was playing Just Dance against Martyn who was utterly failing. And Strippin was watching in content at Martyn’s booty shaking. Simon was on the stream entertaining the fellow yognauts with cat songs, but no Lewis in sight. Taking a sip he walked out and went to look for him.

Walking down the long hallway he came across Lewis’ closed office door. Lewis normally left his office door open when it was just everyone hanging out. They all had nothing to hide…right?

Grabbing the handle, Duncan silently opened the door to the dark room and peeped in only to see no one in the office. Walking fully in to make sure that Lewis wasn’t hiding under the bed like some drunk idiot he heard the door behind him shut softly.

*MEANWHILE*

Hannah gave a worried glance at Duncan’s departure into the Hallway, and then saw Lewis enter into the party room and cheer loudly. Stepping away from the game platform she motioned for Lewis to come out in the Hallway with her.

“Hannah! Isn’t this great! This will be a great night! And..”

Before he could continue he saw the frown on Hannah’s face.

“What’s wrong…?” Lewis’ asked, putting his hands into his jean pockets. He was wearing a dark green long sleeve and his hair was in its normal fashion.

“Duncan. That’s what’s wrong..”

Looking down at his shoes he thought about the night with Duncan. The mistletoe. The kiss. He didn’t mean to kiss Duncan like that all drunk, well he sorta did. He just didn’t want to do it while he was drunk. When Duncan kissed him the next day under the mistletoe, he thought it was out of kindness and not love. This left Lewis to think Duncan didn’t actually like him and just wanted to be friends, so he left Duncan alone.

“I just kissed him…and I forgot to tell you that…And I lov…” He was stopped mid-sentence by a pair of arms wrapping around him and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Lewis…go to him…” He heard silently from Hannah when she softly let go of the hug.

Lewis looked into her eyes for assurance that what they had between them wouldn’t be broken if he went to Duncan, and he only saw the Happiness in Hannah’s eye.

Smiling a wide grin he kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the directing he saw Duncan walk towards.

Hannah watched as Lewis walked away and sighed happily. “Job well done..” She said to herself, and walked back into the stream room to party some more.

*BACK WITH DUNCAN*

Looking around the dark room he sat his now empty cup on the desk and walked towards the window in the office. It was a decent size and they were high enough to see over a few of the roof tops and the streets bellow.

Leaning against it he sighed. ‘If things don’t work out for me…maybe I’ll just leave and get a normal job..’ He thought.

Concentrating on the now snowing outside that was blanketing the ground in white he didn’t hear the door behind him open and shut softly and footsteps walking towards him.

“Duncan..” a voice said close to the nap of his neck as a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection.

“Lewis! Wah…what are you..” Duncan whispered silently, trying to turn his whole body to face the now present Lewis.

“Shhh…” Lewis said, as placed soft butterfly kisses up and down his neck.

If this was some type of drunken joke or prank Duncan wasn’t going have any of this. But the kisses on his neck, and the feeling of hands around his midsection caressing his chest and thigh were so good.

Duncan needed to know though. Pushing back into Lewis he escaped from his grasp and turned around to look at Lewis.

“Lewis…I love you. And ever since the start of Christmas…since when you first kissed me I can’t get you out of my head…and I need you to know this before we do anything” He exclaimed out in the open, feeling tears in his eyes.

A smile appeared on Lewis face and he walked forward and grabbed ahold of Duncan chin and kissed his chapped lips. Pulling away Lewis leaned towards his ear and whispered “Duncan…relax…” He said as he placed open mouth kisses down Duncan’s neck and started to work on removing Duncan’s jacket and unbuttoning his shirt and vest.

Duncan moaned softly but gained a worried look on his face. “Lewis…this is your office! We can’t do it in here! What if the others open the door! Or the cleaning lady!” Duncan said, amazed at how quick Lewis was getting his shirt open.

Stopping his movements Lewis looked up from his position and smiled brightly. “Duncan…calm down…I locked the door…” with that said Lewis leaned forward and placed his soft lips on Duncan’s nipple, lapping with his tongue over the hardening bud and giving it a powerful suck.

Duncan felt his knees buckle a bit from the feelings and almost fell if it wasn’t for the wall behind him that he was currently leaning back on. Leaning against the window Lewis worked on the other nipple, making Duncan moan softly and grabbed on to the soft dark hair on top of Lewis’ head.

Duncan could feel his erection pressed hard against his new jeans. Rutting up to get some sort of friction but not getting close to Lewis’ body he moaned softly “Lewis please…”

Duncan could feel Lewis smile against his skin on his stomach and felt him work more open mouth kisses down his chest and to the border of his jeans.

Lapping at the edge he took the button in his hands and popped it open slowly, hearing Duncan moan in frustration at the slow pace Lewis was going. Grabbing the zipper and zipping it down Lewis was met immediately with Duncan cock.

Slightly shocked, Lewis looked up at Duncan’s blushing and panting face and smirked at it.

“Duncan…do you normally not wear underwear..?” Lewis questioned slyly, giving Duncan’s cock slight brushes of his hand in teasing motions.

Duncan didn’t answer, not trusting his voice he nodded and moved his pelvis forward so that his cock brushed the bottom of Lewis’ slightly stubble chin.

Smiling to himself, Lewis looked back at his prize in front of him and held the cock in both hands, taking the tip into his mouth he sucked lightly.

Duncan didn’t know if he would fall over from loss of blood or just faint from the sexiness of Lewis’ mouth around his cock.

Duncan gripped the full head of hair tighter and pushed lightly to coax Lewis to get more of the length in his mouth. “More..” Duncan moaned out turning his warm cheek towards the cold window behind him.

Smiling around Duncan’s cock he bobbed his head faster around it, gripping one hand around the base and the other squeezing Duncan’s still jean clad behind.

His body twitched, feeling the burn in the pit of his stomach. Duncan wanted to hold it out for longer, but it had been so long since he had been with someone, and this was a long awaited event that Duncan could not pass up on.

Gripping Lewis’ hair tighter and trying not to yank too hard, Duncan moaned out and came inside Lewis’ mouth.

Lewis milked Duncan of every last drop and pulled his sated cock out of his mouth. Gulping down the evidence, Lewis slowly climbed up leaving one or two kissed before reaching Duncan’s lips and kissing him roughly.

Duncan’s tongue explored, lapping and playing with Lewis’ tongue in his mouth. Leaning back Duncan panted softly and saw saliva dribble down Lewis’ face and reached up to wipe it away.

“Duncan..” Lewis said, smirking still in Duncan arms.

“Lewis I…”

Before Duncan could continue the door to Lewis’ office opened.

“Wow! I am so sorry…we will …just find another room…right Martyn?”

Lewis and Duncan looked around to the door and saw Martyn and Sam (better known as Strippin) standing at the entrance with their hands connected.

“Uh..Yeah! Sorry guys! Didn’t mean to disturb..” Martyn said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Lewis looked at them grimly and gave them a glare. “And pray tell what were you going to be doing in MY office you two..?” Lewis asked not leaving Duncan’s hold.

“Uh..” Martyn looked around the room for answers.

“Goodbye!” Sam said quickly, pulling Martyn with him and shutting the door behind them.

Lewis turned his head toward Duncan and looked into Duncan’s amused eyes.

They both burst into hysterics and leaned around each other for support. Once the laughing died down Lewis smiled up at Duncan while zipping and buttoning up his pants.

A soft count down could be heard in the room down the hall. Lewis leaned up at the count of one and kissed Duncan softly on the lips.

‘2013…’ Duncan thought as the kiss went on. Cheering could be heard and people pulling poppers and blowing horns. Lewis pulled away and said softly “Happy New Year’s Duncan…I love you..”

Duncan blushed softly in the dimly lit room and whispered back “And to you…I love you to…”


End file.
